


Like We Used To

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, maureen pegs her husband and he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: She’s dressed for bed - a vest, his vest he realises with a pang of longing, and comfortable shorts that show off her strong thighs. She shifts and looks down, draws his attention to something that makes the breath in his throat catch. A harness laid out neatly on the covers next to a sleek black dildo. John looks up at her curiously, silently asking, and she smiled at him with the corner of her mouth. She parts her thighs and beckons to him. John falls to his knees like a sack of bricks, hands on her soft skin in seconds and sighing happily as her fingers run through his hair.--    --    --    --    --    --    --Maureen Robinson pegs her husband and he loves it.





	Like We Used To

Maureen Robinson is the smartest, strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. He loves her more than reason can dictate, a love only matched by the love he has for his kids. He tries so hard to impress her, to make her proud or happy or to prove that her love for him is worth it. It still surprises him when he succeeds.

When she tells him to check the ship he goes without question. John checks in on the kids, though Judy isn’t really a child anymore at 18, she’s a capable young woman even if she sleeps with a thumb in her mouth sometimes. Penny is sprawled out snoring in her bunk, blankets screwed up around her and he can’t help the snort of laughter. Will, small and brave and wiser beyond his years now, is curled up on his side and holding the baseball tightly in one small hand. John carefully and quietly tugs the blanket up over his son and leaves him to his dreams.

Doors secured, no signs of danger inside or outside, John makes his way back to the room he’s only recently started sharing with his wife again. He knocks first and goes in when he hears the soft “enter” from the other side of the door.

She’s dressed for bed - a vest, his vest he realises with a pang of longing, and comfortable shorts that show off her strong thighs. She shifts and looks down, draws his attention to something that makes the breath in his throat catch. A harness laid out neatly on the covers next to a sleek black dildo. John looks up at her curiously, silently asking, and she smiled at him with the corner of her mouth. She parts her thighs and beckons to him. John falls to his knees like a sack of bricks, hands on her soft skin in seconds and sighing happily as her fingers run through his hair.

“Everything okay out there?” She asks softly, nails catching oh so nicely on his scalp.

He nods and swallows the groan in his throat. “All ship-shape, captain. Bristol fashion and everything.”

Maureen laughs, the sound so beautiful he feels that tug of sorrow for the missed moments in his tummy. She looks at him though, eyes soft and bright, and he lets the past go back to where it belongs.

“We’ve not been able to do this for a while…” Maureen touches a strap of the harness with one long finger before bringing it to John’s lips. He kisses that finger, grazes it with the tip of his tongue, sighs through his nose when she runs the same finger over her own lips. “Still want to?”

He nods, an emphatic ‘yes’, before tipping his head down to kiss her thigh.

She grips the back of his neck. “John?”

Right, words. “Yes,” he says with as much strength as he can.

“Good.”

First, he tugs the shorts from her hips, kisses her inner thighs as he goes, listens to the calm breathing coming from his wife. Her breath hitches as his nose brushes against her pubic hair and he can’t help but press a hard kiss to her cunt, to suck lightly at her until she tugs his hair. He smiles apologetically, suitably admonished by her stern stare, and puts the shorts to the side before picking up the harness. John attaches it quickly, efficiently, remembering exactly how tight to pull the straps. Maureen praises him with a kiss to his forehead and another softly spoken “good”. He practically preens at the attention.

She taps the dildo against his lips and he opens his mouth, suckles at the silicone head. His eyes flutter shut, familiar heat intensifying in his stomach at the action. The last time they’d done this it had been different - it had been tense, thick with unspoken words. Now though, now they were on the same page. He lets her push it further into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

“It’s alright,” Maureen breathes, “I won’t be rough with you.”

He makes a sad noise and shifts on his knees.

“Well… maybe a little.”

She grins at the contented sound dribbling out of his full mouth. “Think you can get yourself ready for me?” Maureen asks, voice just a little stern and if that doesn’t get him hot he doesn’t know what does. So he nods and takes the lube from beside her on the bed. He gets to work.

One finger is easy, something he’s enjoyed since his adventurous late teens. He moans to let Maureen know he’s doing as she asks, always wanting to please her. When he pushes a second finger in her fingers tighten their grip on his hair, tug his head back until it’s just a little hard to breathe. He fucks into himself with two fingers hard and fast, leans into the sensation of pain in his scalp and pressure in his throat. He still has a hand on her thigh and it tightens as he adds a third finger and groans at the pleasure-pain it brings.

“That’s good, John, you’re doing good.”

Maureen’s voice is like that of an angel as she loosens her grip on his hair and strokes her hand down the side of his face. He leans into it, needy and wanting.

“Alright,” she takes her hand away and gets up on the bed, clicks the dildo in place and pats her lap. “Show me what you can do, John.”

John climbs onto her lap, his knees already a little shaky. Her hands guide him, one on her cock and the other on his hip, and he can’t help the shaky “please” that drips from his lips. His mouth drops open as she helps him sit on her. The dildo fills him perfectly, just as good as he remembered if not more. John’s mind goes blank for a minute when her hips shift and his body shudders.

The next few minutes are long, his body adjusting to the length inside him as his wife plucks and pinches his nipples, runs greedy hands over his chest and stomach. She smiles up at him hungrily; “you’re bigger here… I like it.”

He groans, rolls his hips. “I was thinking about losing weight,” he murmurs between his teeth.

“Don’t,” Maureen says with a soft moan. Her hands run over the swell of his tummy and tickle the hairs there. “You look so good, John, sat on my cock like a good boy. Now start moving; I know you want to.”

He does. He wants to ride her until he can’t move. So, slowly at first, he starts to lift and lower himself on her dick just to feel the entire length of her. It’s wonderful, he moans long and loud, glad of the soundproofing she’d rigged up. She holds his hips and helps bring him down hard with each motion and thrusts up into him just to make the moans turn to shouts. The bed is too well designed to bang against the wall but he knows that if there were back in that stuffy apartment it would be waking the neighbours. That makes him moan louder, makes him work harder until there is sweat dripping between his shoulder blades.

Maureen is gasping slightly as the harness runs against her and all he can think about is getting between her thighs and eating her out until she comes, wet and messy on his mouth. But then her hand is in his hair and she tugs hard enough to hurt. He shouts, bucks his hips and lifts one arm to hold her hand there, used the other to knead at her breast.

He’s panting now, pulse erratic as his cock bounces and slaps between them. His wife, his beautiful and strong wife, rubs a finger over the spongy head and puts it to his lips, lets him taste himself and he shivers.

“I’m- I’m close, baby,” he groans.

Maureen closes her fist around his cock and tugs. “Come for me, John.”

He does - loud, messy, his come striping over her chest and stomach as she fucks up into him. His mind blanks for a moment as she squeezes him just a little too tight and gets the last few drops out.

 

With tenderness in every touch, she helps lift him down to the bed. He moves immediately, licks up the mess he’s made from her navel up to her collarbone, detouring only to suck lightly on a nipple, rolling it with his tongue until she shivers and arches up against him. “John,” she whispers and presses his face closer. “John- yes!”

They struggle with the harness in their joint eagerness to get it out of the way. As soon as it’s off, thrown carelessly across the room with a thud and a clatter, he pressed a hand between her legs to press a finger into her. She’s so wet and he can smell it, wants nothing more than to bury himself in that tight heat and lose himself in it. He kisses her instead, fucks her steadily with two fingers until she’s rocking against him.

“Make me come, John,” she shivers, hips canting against his hand.

“Can I use my mouth? Want to taste you,” he asks with his lips against her ear. She shivers again, pushes at his shoulders to move him down.

“Yes, yes please!”

He kisses down her body, nipping gently at her hips and thighs before getting his mouth on her. He licks in long wide movements, thumbs holding her lips apart so he can fuck into her with his tongue before moving up to suck her clit. She gasps above him and tightly holds onto his hair, directs him. If he hadn’t just come he’d be hard again at that. He loves how bossy she gets, sometimes.

With shaking hands he grabs her ass and lifts, gets his tongue between her cheeks and licks from there up to her clit, circles, does it again and listens for the telltale stutter in Maureen’s breathing as he slips a thumb into her cunt. She has a tight grip on his hair now, keeping his face where she wants it as she rocks her hips against his mouth, his tongue flicking as fast as he can make it against her clit.

He knows the moment she comes: her breathing halts, her back arches up, her hips press hard against his face until all he can feel or taste or smell is her. He loves it.

John slows down as her orgasm subsided, keeps swirling his tongue lightly just to feel the jump of the muscles in her thighs.

“John, that was- fuck, come up here and kiss me.”

He’s careful to wipe his mouth a bit before kissing her, sharing the taste of her between them to the extent he remembers her liking.

“I love you,” he breathes into the hot humid air between their mouths.

She smiles, a toothy grin that makes him feel like a teenager again. “I love you too.”

He lays down on her chest, head cushioned on her breasts so he can hear the steady thump of her heart. Maureen’s hand is stroking his hair and combing it back into a semblance of order. His ass is sticky, his chin too, but that can wait.


End file.
